chipmunkstunesbabiesallstarssadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Chipmunks Tunes Babies
Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures of Double Double Toil and Trouble is the Cartoon All-Stars/Mary Kate & Ashley Olsen movie by Cartoon All-Stars Heroes Fantasy Films. It appeared on YouTube. Plot Our story begins with Pooh, Alvin, Baby Kermit, Baby Bugs, Bloom, and all their characters are heroes meeting a couple named Don Farmer and his wife Christine who are deeply in debt. They have utilized all of their sources but are still in danger of losing their home. They have twin daughters, Kelly and Lynn (played by Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen respectively) who feel it is in their power and therefore their responsibility to help their parents get out of their bad situation. The Farmers decided to ask Christine’s Aunt Agatha, a cruel and cold woman for a loan, which is refused. Agatha too, has a twin sister; her name is Sophia (both characters played by Cloris Leachman) But Our Heroes And The Twins's Parents Dosen't Know That Bowser Are Planning To Make The Halloween Rule Forever With The Help Of 2 Of The Most Dangerous Ghosts of The Town Samhaeim And The Magician. Upon the visit to Agatha’s home, Mr. Grave Digger, a man employed for Agatha reveals a story about Agatha and her sister. He explains to The Ghostbusters And the girls that Agatha’s home once belonged to a powerful witch who, before being burned at the stake 200 years before, had hidden her moonstone, the gem which gave her power in the home. As children Agatha and Sophia, tired of being twins heard the tale and began looking for the stone, in hopes of using its power to no longer be twins. Agatha found a moonstone and upon finding it hides it from her sister and begins using the magic it possesses to make her sister’s life miserable. Years later Sophia and her fiancé George prepare to leave, to move away and begin their life together. Agatha, out of jealously and rage casts a spell that casts her sister into a netherworld. Afterwards, Sophia’s only form of communication or link to the outside world was through a mirror that Agatha kept hidden in an old attic. She had been missing with no clue of her whereabouts for years. Upon the 7th year, on Halloween, spell would be permanent and there would be no way of return for Sophia, she would be lost in the netherworld for eternity Not Until Pooh And Their Characters With The Real Ghostbusters Stop Bowser's & The Samhaeim Plot & Revenge. As the Farmer twins learn of their parents finical problems they begin a rescue mission. The spell can only be broken by the magical words recited by twins who have possession of the moonstone and Our Heroes Kelly and Lynn’s ultimate goal is to apprehend it. During their journey they meet a clown named Oscar, the cowardly gravedigger, a poor man named Mr. N, and a toy magic wand that has unexplained genuine magical powers. After tricking Agatha the twins become in possession of the moonstone. Bowser, The 2 Evil Ghosts And The cruel Aunt Agatha does everything in their power to get rid of the twins And The Ghostbusters. She fears they may find the mirror and undo her previous evil deeds. She is threatened by their presence because she knows that the power of twins combined is superior to her own. When Agatha realizes she cannot rid herself of the twins, she attempts to poison them with jealously and resentment toward one another. The younger twins had in fact been having problems much like the ones their aunts had shared, wanting to be looked upon as individuals. Agatha attempts to persuade Lynn into betraying her sister, however, in the end, Lynn decides her sister is the most important person in her young life. The power of twins, for one, is superior to that of evil Aunt Agatha, however, the power of love and loyalty transcends it all. The twins are finally able to free Sophia but in Aunt Agatha’s rage she attempts to push her sister back into the mirror to be trapped. The twins, protecting their aunt fight against Agatha who soon falls into the mirror herself. The time runs out, the mirror is shattered and Aunt Agatha is ultimately doomed to spend the rest of her life in solitude in the netherworld And The Ghostbusters Finally Get Trapped The Two Ghosts And For Bowser Dissappears After Every Defeat. In the twin’s attempt to free Aunt Sophia, they are rid of their quarrelsome nature and are successful in reaching their goals. Some unknown time later, Lynn and Kelly living with their parents, Aunt Sophia and George in Aunt Agatha's old house. Lynn and Kelly are cleaning up the broken mirror in the attic and they see Aunt Agatha in one of the broken pieces. She asks for help but the twins say, "No chance." and walk out of the attic holding hands. The movie ends with Aunt Agatha shouting, "I hate Halloween!" Trivia *Alvin Seville, Baby Kermit, Baby Bugs, Ash Ketchum,The Real Ghostbusters (Peter Venkman, Raymond Stantz, Egon Spengler, Winston Zeddmore), Merlin, Archimedis, SpongeBob SquarePants, Mickey Mouse, Danny, the Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy, and Dizzy), Jiminy Cricket, Crysta, Batty Koda, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, all their friends are heroes, Lord Darkar, Maleficent, Jafar, Iago, Ursula, Hades, the Grand Duke of Owls, Dr. Facilier, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, the Horned King, Creeper, The Bowser Family, Samhain, And The Magician of SEGA's The House Of The Dead Videogame Series, and Madam Mim will guest star in this film. Spin-off films | Cartoon All-Stars Heroes Fantasy Films | Action/Adventure films | Comedy-drama films | Travel Films | Fantasy-Adventure films | Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures Series Films | Halloween Movies Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Cartoon All-Stars Heroes Fantasy Films Category:Crossover films Category:Travel Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures Series Films Category:Halloween Movies Category:Alvin&TheChipmunks Presents/Muppet Tunes Babies Captain Pictures/ToonJoey34/ToonFanJoey Productions Category:FantasyFilms2013-2050 Category:DeviantART